warrenzevonfandomcom-20200215-history
Warren Zevon Wiki
Welcome to The wiki about Warren Zevon that since November 28, 2008. Never heard a Warren Zevon song? Click here to listen to some free to download and redistribute songs! ;Studio Albums * Wanted Dead or Alive * Warren Zevon * Excitable Boy * Bad Luck Streak in Dancing School * The Envoy * Sentimental Hygiene * Transverse City * Hindu Love Gods * Mr. Bad Example * Mutineer * Life'll Kill Ya * My Ride's Here * The Wind ; Compilation Albums * A Quiet Normal Life: The Best of Warren Zevon * I'll Sleep When I'm Dead (An Anthology) * Genius: The Best of Warren Zevon * The First Sessions * Reconsider Me: The Love Songs * Preludes: Rare and Unreleased Recordings ; Live Albums * Stand in the Fire * Learning to Flinch ; Tribute Albums * Enjoy Every Sandwich: Songs of Warren Zevon * Hurry Home Early: the Songs of Warren Zevon ; Songs * "Carmelita" * "Desperados Under the Eaves" * "Knockin' on Heaven's Door" * "Lawyers, Guns and Money" * "Life'll Kill Ya" * "Mr. Bad Example" * "My Shit's Fucked Up" * "Poor Poor Pitiful Me" * "Roland Chorale" * "Roland the Headless Thompson Gunner" * "Trouble Waiting to Happen" * "Werewolves of London" * "Wanted Dead or Alive" ; People * Warren Zevon * Jordan Zevon * Crystal Zevon * Ariel Zevon * William Zevon * Marilyn Livingston Dillow * Jackson Browne * Jorge Calderón * Waddy Wachtel ;Bands and Duos * lyme & cybelle * Hindu Love Gods ; Other Articles * Warren Zevon Quotations * Time Line * Gallery of Images * I'll Sleep When I'm Dead: The Dirty Life and Times of Warren Zevon * Warren Zevon: Keep Me In Your Heart * Things to Do in Denver When You're Dead (film) * "Sillyhow Stride" * Jordan Zevon (EP) * Insides Out ; External Links * Warren Zevon official Website * Warren Zevon official MySpace Website * Jordan Zevon's Official Site * Warren Zevon at the Rolling Stone * Warren Zevon at the New York Times * Warren Zevon at PopMatters * Warren Zevon at VH1 * Warren Zevon at Rhino Records * Warren Zevon Songs at Kissthisguy: Misheard Lyrics * Warren Zevon at Acid Logic * Warren Zevon on the Internet Movie Database * Warren Zevon at the Internet Archive * The Warren Zevon Other Page * The Zevon Fan Web Page }} ;April 26, 2009 :The Warren Zevon Wiki now has an offical logo. ;April 25, 2009 :User:Technopeasant and User:Roland The Headless Thompson Gunner now have administrative powers. ;March 29, 2009 :The Warren Zevon Wiki now has 50 articles! ;November 28, 2008 :The Warren Zevon Wiki is now open to editors! To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. type=create width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the ' ', and see . * Check out ' ' if you're setting up the wiki. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. * Or head on over to the forums and coordinate with the community on editing, projects, and more. ''The Offender Meets the Pretender is a widely bootlegged Dutch radio program featuring songs by, and interviews with, Warren Zevon alongside his friend and colleague Jackson Browne. More Information...'' A relatively young Zevon takes a break from the piano in order to have his picture taken. "I suppose on some deep and profound level, the evening would seem incomplete to me without three minutes of howling." *In reference to always seeming to have to sing Werewolves of London at concerts. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse